Feet First
by Bangin-Bootylicious
Summary: English essay. Short Fantasy Narrative.


Feet First

Alyssa Freund – Period 5

"Being born and raised amidst the mafia was no easy way to live. It was a dirty, dangerous, and high-speed life to lead. But on May 4th, 1952, an event took place in the mob that would go down in history. A baby boy was born to the girlfriend of the godfather. His name was Adonis Darius Cartha, son of Jennah Cartha and a father who had gone missing months before. A missing father was typical. People disappeared from their beds every day. For these were hard times and as the saying goes, "desperate times call for desperate measures." Sure, everyone thought this was the case, but Jennah knew better. "Cowardice in the face of adversary is fatal" is what she had engraved upon his tombstone."

"This little boy, though, was something spectacular. The months before were spent in anxious preparation; his mother was forced to stray far out of her comfort zone, the zone of fire as it was. But early morning, May 4th, just as the sunlight began to filter through the curtains of the hideaway room, two small eyes opened for the first time. Pale violet, a strange color for eyes, but beautiful nonetheless. A gentle cry issued from his cold blue lips and the sight of her tiny baby boy made every struggle and sacrifice she made entirely worthwhile."

"That was the most normal moment I have ever experienced in my entire life."

"It was no easy task, let me tell you. As an infant my mother was forced to keep me hidden. It wasn't too hard since I rarely cried or made much noise, but babies are always high maintenance and need attention. My mother was forced to resign as godmother in order to focus on raising me. She sacrificed so much to keep me safe."

"I spent my years growing up mostly in the mafia hideaway, it was hidden beneath a storage warehouse downtown. We tried to make it look more like a home, rather than a prison of unfortunate circumstances. We tried to clean the stained windows to let in some light, wallpaper the steel gray walls to make them seem warm and inviting, and buy furniture and a desk for my studies. Yet still we could see the bars on the opposite side of the glass, the steel peeking through as the paper peeled, and the furniture creaked anytime it was touched. I suppose it was a little funny sometimes, seeing the dusty, tiny room with a crib stuffed in the corner, colorful letter blocks strewn all over the floor, and finger paintings taped to the wall, so uncharacteristic from the rest of the building and its occupants."

"When I was two, I was given my first gun. It was a semi-automatic pistol. My mother taught me how to shoot to protect myself. Now, I know what your thinking, 'What kind of maniac gives a toddler a gun?!' Well, it was necessary. And obviously it wasn't too terrible, because I'm still standing and physically, aside from a few nasty scars, I'm fine."

"I was home schooled almost my entire life. My mother hired a tutor once a week, and the other 6 days, she taught me herself. Sometimes we would go sit in the park and just study all day. She made me want to learn, I was always encouraged to do my best at everything I tried. My mother often told me how good I was doing and how all she wanted was for me to turn out better than she did. She tried so hard. She was desperate to get me out of the mafia before I got in too deep. I wanted to please her. I knew I could save her too, if I ever got out. So I studied hard every day."

"I remember once, when I was seven, I had the afternoon off, so, I went to the park to play with boys my own age. It was… strange… to be with actual kids. But it was lots of fun, stress free, and I was making friends. We ran around in the grass, climbed trees, and pretended to be pirates on the monkey bars."

"I did say before that the moment I was born was the most normal, and that still holds true here, I suppose one of the fathers must have recognized my eyes. My mama always told me I had my daddy's eyes (and he was probably in a rival gang). So when my mama's back was turned he grabbed me. He tried to kidnap me to get back at my parents. Big mistake. First, I fought my little heart out, broke two ribs and his nose. Then my mother noticed. She gave him a concussion, broke four more ribs and his arm. She made sure he would never touch me again. But that was only the first time someone tried to abduct me. Many more would try."

"As soon as I grew old enough to assess danger and tell right from wrong, some of my moms friends started teaching me hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Like school, I picked up quickly. I'm now a black belt in about 5 martial arts and can easily defend with any or no weapon at all."

"When I was 16, my mother finally got the confidence to move out of the hideaway, and with our combined income, we rented an apartment. It was much bigger than the room I grew up in, but still relatively small. Pretty cozy though. Great view. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It was nice. Just me and my mama and a seemingly never-ending stream of visitors."

"I got my first real girlfriend at 18. Her name was Raven. Drop dead gorgeous. One day I brought her home so she could meet my mom. We walked in and my mom was sitting there. Shot gun in her lap and a bottle of vodka in hand. She never drank, we both knew it was just water and meant to look intimidating, but Raven had no clue. It was truly hilarious when she revealed everything and Raven stopped looking so utterly terrified. We've dated ever since. I proposed June 19th of this year. 6 months, 1 day ago."

"7 months ago, my mom finally got out. She paid her way out of the mob, collected her possessions, no strings attached, and never looked back. This was just after my 22 birthday. We were both just ecstatic! This was also the first time I've seen my mother cry. She was so happy I would finally be safe and not fall into the trouble she had. We were safe and free at last. We were ready to live like normal people in the city. It was time to be happy. Forever…"

"But who would have known forever isn't quite as long as it seems. Happy lasted about a month. June 20th, 6 months ago today, my life was flipped completely upside-down."

"We were walking. It was her birthday. I had just taken her to lunch and we were going to go sit in the park. I was telling her about my engagement and we were planning the wedding. She couldn't wait for grandchildren… One minute I'm talking to my mother… the one who raised me, cared for me, kissed what hurt all better, taught me to live… she was smiling and laughing one moment. The next I'm kneeling next to her. She's lying in a pool of her own blood… she had been shot down in broad daylight. In cold blood. Cold blood, so unlike her own. The last words she spoke to me still echo. To this day, I still barely sleep. It feels like it happened just yesterday. My life has been a puzzle and a maze since my mom left this world. I'm not sure the wound will ever heal. I still remember the last words she said to me. She told me, "Adonis, I'm so sorry my son. But look, you did it. You became so much more than I ever could. This is your life. Honey, never forget where you come from. Don't cry baby… I love you."

At this point, the tears are beginning to fall down his face. Slow and bitter at first, but progressing to a steady stream that left him gasping for breath and wishing he could stop the pain deep inside. Raven is sitting to his left, clutching his hand, tears falling down her face silently. She's pregnant with his child. With the granddaughter Jennah always wanted, but could never have.

The writer sits opposite them in a stunned, heavy speechlessness. She finished writing down his final words, and then she was looking up, tears lacing her eyes.

He then spoke one last time, his voice surprisingly strong and powerful, confident and conclusive. "I was told from a very young age… "The only way you leave the mafia is feet first." They weren't lying."


End file.
